2013.10.26 - A Passionate Plea
Match dives into the ocean. He is holding his breath, pushing himself to his limits as he forces with his TTK the water away from his body to transverse faster. He passes sea life he doesn't even know the name of, and continues into the darkness. He doesn't have electronics on him for a reason, they would have broken anyway at this depth. He can feel the pressure building in a way he has never experienced before all around him. Still, he really wishes he could breathe. Light is non-existent pretty much, and only his enhanced vision permits him to find where he needs to go...alright, that's a lie. He hits the sea floor and extending his TTK senses out is what clues him in. He heads toward what he thinks is a hatch and...PUNCH. Hellllllo! Well, that was a heavy knock. Leo has never seen such a thing before, and is trying to figure out how to open it...though he honestly just hopes Namor is home and opens it for him cause he seriously needs a breath of air...crap, does he even have air in his house?! The door opens seconds after Leo hit on it. Fortunately the villia was made of a ceramic that the surface world hadn't discovered yet or it would have been damaged by Leo's punch. Namor is revealed to be the one opening the door. He says "Just a bit longer Leo." and practically pushes him into the antechamber of his villa, sealing the door behind him. And then with a few presses of buttons the water starts to drain out and a oxygen/nitrogen mix starts to pump into the room. When the water passes Namor's head, "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you this soon." there was another guest in the Villa, and she was singing in Namor's shower. Once she had heard that Namor had a surface -like home she knew she had to take advantage of the opportunity. She had not been able to enjoy the vice of a shower since living with Betty. Leo drags in a thankful breath when he is finally brought inside. He could have held his breath longer, but it was starting to hurt a bit. He is going to need to practice that. "Oh...good, air. You live under the sea, but not like a fish." He doesn't mean it to be mocking, rather, he sounds thankful. He never thought to ask earlier! "What the hell is this place made out of anyway?" And then a pause, "Ummmm...sorry, didn't realize you had a lady friend visiting." A pause, "Least she isn't majorly off-key. But I guess I can come by another time." And the strange thing about Match that Namor would likely notice is...the young man isn't wet. "My villa is made of various ceramics and alloys the surface hasn't discovered yet because you don't need them," Namor answered honestly as he lead young Leo into the main area, glass-like material that could withstand the pressure of the water at this depth., "And I don't have a lady friend over, your talking about my cousin, Aquaria." In the center of this new room was a throne made of coral and the trident Namor had the first time the two of them met, "She's can breathe air like I can, an unusual trait for the Poseidon line of Atlanteans, but like me she occasionally misses breathing like the Dry do." He smirked at Leo and said, "And apparently she very much missed showers... we don't have them in Atlantis." The woman hasn't had time to focus on singing! But she wasn't too far off key. She stepped out of the shower with just a towel on her head, not on the rest of her body as she rejoined the main hall of the villa, "I hadn't realized how much I had missed a shower, Namor. Just one more thing I owe you." She spots the new visitor and smiles, "Oh! A visitor, Namor spoke of you, I am Namora." She reached out to shake his hand and thought of her wet nakedness, "I should find clothes, just a moment." She found Namor's wardrobe and grabbed a green robe that would suffice, "And clothed." "Rrrright, so ever get a chance to visit Atlantis...take breathing gear." Leo silently confesses to having a lot to learn about Atlantians. "So, breathing air is rare for you guys? If so...is it like a genetic mutants, or something lingering from long past like a recessive gene?" And so he asks, sounding curious and interested. Human genetics to Leo is honestly just a scientific conversation, not one with large emotional impact...the side-effect of Leo treating humans equal from normal to mutant to Atlantian. And whatever else Leo was about to ask fails as he opens his mouth, then snaps it shut. Yep, he's staring, and looks a bit in shock like a deer caught in a car's headlights. Though when Namora moves out of his immediate vision he blinks. He didn't move to reach out her hand. "Is it culturally common for Altantians to not wear clothes?" A pause..., "Come to think of it, you don't wear any unexcept damn briefs, so never mind, stupid question." He keeps looking straight forward until Namora says 'And clothed', and only then looks toward her again. He will think of something to say to her in a few more moments. Namor said, "I had no idea what clothing was until my mother wrapped me in fabric when I was twelve. Atlanteans... we don't care." He looked at Namora and said, "An unexpected guest to be sure, this is Match, a want to be superhero who has decided that I should teach him." He smiled to Namora, "He's around eighteen years old. Do you remember how I was back then?" Namora closed Namors robe around her as she took his hand, a friendly smile upon her lips, "I so keenly remember Namor at your age. Women were the bane of his existence, and probably still are. Hello Leo, I've heard much about you. I am Namora, cousin of Namor. I apologize for my appearance." She looked to Namor as she broke off contact and smiled, "I forgot how fun they are, I'll find my clothing and rejoin you. Your student is very attractive." And at that Namora disappeared to find her own clothing. A roll of his blue eyes, "Thanks for the 'want-to-be' addition Namor." Sarcastic much? Match appears to be, but his hoodie is off right now to reveal the blue leather domino mask and blonde wavy, almost curly hair. "We are in private, so you can call me Leo." And so Namora does. "It's fine really, you are actually quite attractive, it just took me by surprise." Leo offers a red gloved hand to shake Namora's own hand. "And I'm not sure if bane would be right, but close. Mostly they are either highly annoying, or so confusing I'm surprised my head doesn't explode. Though I admit, I'd be less distracted if you kept the robe on for now, until I adjust to the concept. I apologize for the inconvience." Match appears to be. His hoodie is off.... Namor smiled for several reasons and said, "Aquaria and I just reconnected after nearly forty years. It's been an understandably, harsh situation." He look Leo Luthor up and down and said, "Honestly, I'm impressed a surface dweller can make this sort of trip, from what I understood about the Dry, their lungs would explode before they could even reach this depth." He walked to the coral throne in the middle of all of this and sat down, "So Leo Luthor, you are at once an anomaly and curiosity. How should I view this?" There was a casual smirk on his face, Namora brought a bit more of his younger self to play. Namora smiles to Namor, "He's adorable! And so stoic, remind me not to introduce my daughter to him." Shehe reached out to take Leo's hand, "Thank you, you are more than welcome to compliment on my looks anytime you wish. At my age it is a most welcome thing to be reminded of." As Namor makes his way to the throne, she makes her way tothe arm rest,which is large enough for her to rest on, she does so and perhaps the robe doesn't cover as much as needed, "He reminds me greatly of a young Namor, but he clearly needs you for something. Leo, young handsome blonde one I recommend not wasting his time, but utilizing it." "..." Leo actually looks a little nervous suddenly, "She doesn't breathe air too, does she?" Maybe he should run for it while he can. After the hand shake, he only gets mildly distracted by some leg from Namora, but then blinks and makes a point to ignore it. She has a daughter! In either cause, he turns to look at Namor and shrugs. Leo's words are casual, "Not your typical land dweller as they say. But then again, a lot of people aren't these days. Mutants, Meta-Humans, Altered Humans via science or so-called magick, and even so-called Gods and Goddesses. The world is changing Namor, drastically. I am not the only surface dweller that can make this trip anymore, I'm just the one that knew where your villa was and had the desire to try it," Leo explains. "The underworld will not remain the 'mystery' it once was for long, already the stars as becoming within our grasps. But to adapt to this world and more importantly, redirect it toward a path of sanity and one of a brighter tomorrow I need to fill in the gaps of my education. This is from real world experience, further combat and tactics training, and more. Only recently I saw with my own eyes the condition of Genosha after the medical facilities fight against the plague spreading across it, and now there are rumors that Magneto has arisen from the dead. Though the rumors of a nuke being set off were untrue, the fact that it was likely super-powered individuals like myself that did such damage cannot be ignored, nor the threat they can represent to the world - land or sea." Leo then shrugs, "That's where I stand in my perspective, and that's why I am here. The key is, what are your limitations in assisting me reaching my goals to a brighter tomorrow?" Namor thought for a moment, the surface world was so complex, they seemed to like to fight each other at the drop of a hat. Religion, race, social class, the surface dwellers seemed to hate each other. And in Atlantis it was near paradise, social class was dealt with. Religion... there was only one. Race, all Atlanteans excepted the others, no matter their origin. Hell, Namor himself was considered a mutant but was still granted all rewards granted to him as the Avenging Son and heir to Thakkor. "Your right, young Match, even now Atlantis is recognized by the United Nations. The choice of my cousin, you may know him on the surface as Aquaman," Namor seemed to adore just being on that coral Throne. "But what am I to do? The surface views me as, mostly, a villain. My own people don't even know I still live. What am I supposed to do about these things?" Namora'a brows furrowed togerher, "Genosha? You mentioned this, it was a land of people like ourselves? I must dress for battle. Excuse me, Leo. Namor." She left, and came back a few moments later in basically a black one piece swimsuit with red detailing, with a shell crown and bracers, however she hadn't expected him to be so blunt about Aquaman "Namor is accurate in these subjects. But the more apt question is what do /you/ want from Namor?" She sat next to Namor's coral throne, and tilted her head to the side, "Experience? Advice? One of the /few/ joys of being old means that we relish the prospect of passing down lessons we have long since earned. We do not wish to see others learn the same lesson as we." "Mentor me, and change my ignorance into enlightenment, and I can and will light a new path for you Namor. Where you end up will be your choice, but it's time the world learned that things are not black and white, and that change is not only possible, but is a -MUST-." Leo's tone has turned more passionate, as if he really does believe in what he says. "I'm not saying I have all the answers by far, but I know without unity, we will all fail. I confess to not knowing the politics of your people, but perhaps it is time they knew of your own 'resurrection'," not meaning it literal of course. "But there must be more," Leo explains. "It's time the world saw you as /you/. You aren't a villain Namor, I don't believe you ever truly were. You a hero who loves his people, one who was betrayed and lost everything. Only now you are reclaiming what is yours. Admitting you have passion, anger, and pain does not make you evil Namor, but rather shows that though different, Altantians are humans too. And all are capable of change and progress." Namora may have missed some of this as she went to change, depending on how close she kept to listen in. "What the world lacks right now is strong leadership. I'm not talking about a King or God, I'm talking about role models." Leo then chuckles a bit, "It may seem juvnielle, but sometimes, it really is just that simple. People to look up to, to learn from their mistakes and successes, to be shown the way." Leo then tucks his gloved hands into the front pocket of his red hoodie. "Simply put, I need you Namor. And more than that, I think the world needs you, and your people. Perhaps your people may not need you in the exact same role you fulfilled in the past, but I think for a much greater one, one that exceeds birth and status." Namor's brow furrowed a bit as he was listening to what Leo had to say. And he had to say, the boy was quite an orator. A better one than he had ever been to be sure, "Well, lad, you have my attention I'll give you that. And much of what you say is seductive to the ears. But seduction is an easy game. One I'm quite aware of myself. You are good at making all of what you are saying sound rather appealing." He looked over to where his cousin had head off to change and asked her, "So did you hear all that. I hope so because I'm not sure it would have the same impact if he had to repeat it all." Namora returned dressed and ready for battle, in her black and red adorned uniform. She was much more appropriate to be around a young one from the surface. She came back looking the boy over, as she pondered, "Every word. In diplomacy he has mastered the act of flattery but I'd imagine he would need a bit more than that." Namora crossed her arms in front of her chest, and stood next to Namor's self-appointed home, "How would you presume for Namor, or even our kind to help the surface. As you know, we are a part of the UN but with the exception of select Atlantean interference on the surface, we have kept to ourselves. Why we have 70 of the world's surface to already worry about." "Obviously," in reference to having to repeat it and it not sounding as good the second go-around." Leo's blue eyes flicker toward Namora, expression thoughtful as he takes time to weigh and examine Namor's statements and hinted questions to him. And then Namora's hinted questions. He nods, and the young man thinks carefully rather than just rattling off the top of his head. To him, this conversation is very important and he gives it its due respect as a result. "I can speak seductively if that as the phrase you wish to use, because I believe in what I say. My plans are coming together. Slowly, but they are. There is still much I need to learn as I plan for the next layer." Leo mmmms thoughtfully. "Think of it this way, the U.S. has made allotments for aliens to register and live here legally with all legal rights, aliens as in from space. Yet, Superman runs about without any legal registration. Therefore, it is safe to assume he has a secret identity. That means there are aliens amoung us hiding their true intentions. The Kryptonians invaded Earth supposedly from another dimension, but have any protections been set up to defend against from happening again? No. Do you think the Altantians would be safe from a Kryptonian invasion? An entire army with the strength and power of Superman?" There is a slight pause as Leo lets that sink in. "It is lies and subterfuge like that that hurts the world, leaves it unprepared, and stunted. When we should be working together toward the greater good, toward a brighter future, there are those that only think of themselves and lie directly to others faces for their own unknown purposes," Leo explains. "Honestly, it's all bullshit. Heroes are often compared to gods, and the so-called superhero registration act does nothing in policing them, or even knowing who is bending to even outright breaking the law and order for their own so-called ethics. It may appear on the surface to have nothing to do with Altantians, but the ripples can have long-term and world altering effects if just that 'one hero' decides to take a step too far." Leo then holds a hand out, palm outward, "I know it seems as if they have nothing to do with one another, but they really do," he confesses. "When chaos enters one of the surface land's leading governments, let alone spreading, it will affect the Altantians sooner or later. The point is prevention, it is redirecting society toward a more fruitful existance. Not just one of order and safety, but also one of peace with its cousins under the sea and more. Imagine what could be gained if we actually worked together rather than -against- each other. Pollution could come to a standstill, technology could advance a century, and more. As the surface world hurts itself over time, it hurts the Altantians. We are all Earthlings, we are all tied together. It should -not- be an US or THEM thing, because it's destorying much, and costing us slowly, but steadily the Earth to not only pollution, but also outside threats." At this Namor rose out of the Coral throne and said, "I personally believe I am a match for this so called, Superman. I have been called 'superman' before as well, decades before the alien ever came to this world." It start to seem as if Namor's own arrogance was about to beat out Leo's well crafted argument, "But you do have a point. I am one, add even my esteemed cousins don't share the same strength, invincibility, and skill at combat that I do. If even a dozen of the so-called, Superman's people came to Atlantis I would not be able to hold them off. And possibly not even our armies could stop them." "But the rest you speak off, young Match. You are speaking of laws and bureaucracy of a nation that is not my own. That I have only fought along side in the past, I was never one of its citizens and even in my amnesiac state I was more like one of the Untouchables than ever a true part of its culture." He looked at Namora, "So, Aquaria, is what the lad says, true? Is this really a danger to us?" Namora looks to Namor and smiles, "I personally think it would be rather interesting to fight Superman in battle. But his strength is legendary, even amongst our waters." She turned her attention back to Leo, her pose still stoic and less aloof then before, "Word of the Superhero registration act is also known to us, as Aquaman has made himself a name on the surface and our realm. In the past we have been quick to make enemies with the surface dwellers, it would not be wise to think the same of these Kryptonians without just cause." She let out a sigh, "And combining resources such as that is more difficult then it may seem. It is a very pleasant dream, not as sure how applicable it could be to reality. But were I to say that I would be interested in this for my people, what would you propose? Come to our courts and offer your world's resources? Do you have the right to give this?" Leo nods at Namor's words, letting Aquaria speak her peace first. He then answers both concerns, "We can be a threat to each other, and even individual heroes alone can be a threat to Alantis. The thing is to build up to something greater than it is now. Right now, yes, Aquaman is a member of the U.N., but it's just 'hero worship' that got him the position. Should that fail, what would be left? Alantis has no land holdings, no influence on the surface world beyond Aquaman. Little is known about it to the common American, and if someone in power said: 'Alantians are our enemy,' do you think they would rebell?" Leo then says, "I don't want to just heighten the flames of paranoia, but to point out that all of this can be easily permitted with just some care and cultural sharing. Altantis needs a surface presence is what I'm saying, something more than a single individual. This isn't going to happen overnight, but imagine what achieving it could gain for the future, for our children, our children's children?" Leo struggles to explain, raising a hand to rub his neck, "Luthor. It's my surname, but to me it is more than that. It's a legacy, a responsibility, and a dream all wrapped up in one. I want a lasting legacy, I want the future to be good and safe, and I want a world that I can be proud of and feel that I did my best in protecting it by not only stopping threats, but by preventing war and chaos. Right now the world is centered on hating 'mutants', soon it might spread to meta-humans like myself, and then later to Alantians. It's a trend that I see and I'm honestly terrified of. And I will do everything in my power and beyond to change it." Namor looked to Namora and quirked an eyebrow. Supposedly both of them were also mutants. Something he found out about a little bit after he returned from his amnesiac state. He didn't actually know about the persecution on the surface. Mostly because he didn't care. He think Emma prattled on about it after one of their trysts, but he barely paid attention to it. Back then he had other plans in mind. He wasn't entirely convinced that Atlantis was truly threatened here, but he also did appreciate the boy's passion and that alone could sway him. After all, it was the passion of one blonde headed surface dweller who convinced him to draw Atlantis into World War 2. Namora lifted her brows a bit, for one so young to be worried about the legacy he was leaving behind was unusual. Of course humans don't live long, even meta-humans. However with everything she knows about the surface, which Is more than she is letting on. "A Luthor? Hm. Interesting." She paced in front of Namor's throne as she pondered to herself, "Based on what you have been telling me, are you suggesting that you simply create a stricter laws in order to police Meta-humans, mutants, aliens, and Atlanteans? In turn, are you suggesting each one of my kind register into this new ideal you have created? By your standards, all of our people are superhumans." "No, that's just being an ass. Heroes should register just like police have to, obeying policies and regulations just like any other law enforcement. Individuals unless they have a criminal history shouldn't have to register their powers or gifts. The same with Atlantians, they I am sure pay taxes or whatever it is you do within your own countries, why should we impose any laws over that unless one comes to the surface world to hero? As you see, I'm not looking to impose on others, but to spread equality and order." And Leo smiles at Namor, a bright expression. "I want the world to be safe yes, but also fair. And I mean the world. I don't want a specific type of people to have to feel like second class citizens. This should honestly have never been an issue to begin with, but people often fear change. They need people to help them through it, and that's what I want to do. But as stated before, I can't do it alone." Namor grinned at Namora. It seemed his little cousin had grown quite wise in his absence. When did that happen, when did his annoying little cousin become a wise councilor? No matter, something to think about another time. Namor sighed heavily as Leo finished his latest speechifying. The boy was eloquent, intelligent, passionate... and dangerous. His words sounded like other words he had heard multiple times over his life. Words that were always dangerous. Words that didn't sound dangerous until taken to their final conclusions. Final solutions. Final destinations. Final bitter consequences. Namor felt the near century of his age push down on him. He wondered for a moment what his mother would do in his place? What the father he barely knew would have done? He looked to Namora again, hoping she would trust what he was about to do, and the reasons why he would do it. He looked back to Leo and sat back down into his throne and then nodded, "Alright then, young Match. You have convinced me. I will help you in the ways I can. And I will help to mentor you in the ways of the heroes. Not just the heroes that break the law and apply their own ethics to the world. The heroes of legends... the ones that will remembered through out all time. To this there is only one caveat." He reclined in his chair which now suddenly felt uncomfortable, he was never meant for this sort of decisions, "I will only do it with permission from your, father. And I wish to speak to him directly about this issue." Namora left arched brow quirked, keeping her steely facial expression as Namor gave his response. She knew he recognized his young self in the boy, because she did as well. However there were other concerns in his words. However Namora shared a unique ability with Namor, one that is rarely spoken of. She can sense when he is experiencing high emotions, and in his last words he had many. Fear, sadness, anger, and perhaps a bit of hope. While she was concerned, she trusted Namor's judgement but had many questions for him later. For now, she was silent. Screeeeech and then a crashing halt. That is what Leo's mind does. "Huh?" His head tilts as he stares a bit at Namor. Ask for his Father's permission? He guesses his Father would like that, but, it's a concept that Leo has difficulty wrapping his mind around. He obeys his father, but he also has his independences and he seems to be weighing these options right now in his head. Oh, THIS should be interesting. Leo then starts to almost...giggle, then to laugh, before he finally stifles it. "Sure," he says with a cheerful grin. "It should be interesting anyway. Father and I are a lot alike, but he is more cynical and has a cold passion rather than my hot tempered one. It's difficult to describe, but I think you will understand when you meet him. I'll find a way to set up a meeting." Leo mmmms, "I feel like you two will either bicker like cats and dogs, or find out you could be best friends. Not that you two would always agree, just...your personalities. I'm curious about what would happen." There is conflict in Leo about having them meet, but also joy. Leo when he thinks of his Father there is absolute love and loyalty, respect as well. But there is also a lot of respect toward Namor, and a....need. Leo is drawn to Namor, as Namor is likely drawn to him. Leo would not hesistate to fight to have Namor at his side. He threw himself wholly into this debate, putting his dreams on the line, refusing to lose. "Under the sea would not really be possible, but what would you be comfortable with?" Leo seems to keep Namor's desires in careful consideration, not wanting him to be uncomfortable or off-center when meeting his Father. Namor smirked. He did agree with Leo about one thing... the meeting of Namor the Avenging Son and Lex Luthor would be one that many remembered, "I understand that it's an unusual request for someone on the surface. As I understand it, 18 years makes you an adult in the mind of surface law. Among Atlanteans though, you are still a child and thus I need his permission to proceed. Especially, considering the little I've been told about your father, he might not approve of all I have to teach you." "And I can easily meet him on the surface at any location he'd like. I can breathe air indefinately, I've done it for the length of thirty-nine years now. And my ability to fly can reach beyond the thermosphere of the planet," He smiled at the young Luthor, "So anywhere on the land or above it I can meet him." Namor thought about what he was thinking about in this moment. He needed to go to the surface for a different reason altogether now. He need to speak to Steve Rogers, he need to talk to the finest man he had ever know and find out if what he was think was folly or correct. Namora gave a small smile as she rested an arm against Namor's throne, "And my daughter by our standards is still considered young, at 43 years of age. So a bit of culture clash will happen now and then." "I trust my Father and he trusts me, so there is a lot of respect I think when one of us makes a decision. I really don't mind. I'm honestly proud of my father, so I'd be honored to introduce him to you Namor." Leo then chuckles at Namora. "Remind me never to use the term 'old' around an Atlantian." The culture differences don't seem to shock him, well, except for the nude one. He tripped on that one. "Well, knowing Father as the work-a-holic he is, he likely suggest Lexcorp, but I'll try and arrange it at my apartment. That way we can relax and enjoy a drink." Please ëº‹ for some others before you repeat your vote for her. Namor nodded and said, "I'll meet your father where ever he wants. There is a receiver in this villa. It's an old Atlantean model about thirty years old but it has a transmission resolver that I believe someone of your father's capabilities can communicate with." He stood up and said, "He just needs to send a signal at 20.36 mega herms (BULLSHIT SCIENCE) and I'll receive it." He looked to Namor a second then to Leo, "If you need a guide back to the surface, I'm sure Namora would be more than happy to show you the way." Namora smiles and places a palm against her hip, "If that is what you wish. I have some business on the surface to attend to as it is." "Uh...sure, I guess." Leo appears thoughtful, "When do you think you would be free...never mind, got to meet my Father first," and he sighs at that. "I'll arrange it soon." "I'll make time for him, Leo. This is an important event in your life. More important even our first battle. Or even your origination. Your father and I meeting... will define your life for decades to come." He looked at Namora again, she could probably feel the conflict within him. But all he said was, "Bring him back to his home and from there go and send Betty my love." He smiled to Namora, knowing that she would appreciate that. Namora gave a small node and smiled happily to herself, that would bring Betty much happiness of course. Then again, the woman thought Namor was dead. She gestured towards the door of the chamber to escort Leo to the surface. While she was completely sure the boy knew the way to the surface, she had wanted one private word with him, "He is out of touch with Atlantis, he knows this. They know it. But he will return to take his rightful place. While I think his mentorship could be of benefit to each of you..." She locked eyes with Leo, her own sharing a similar feroicity to Namor's, "If you make him sadder than he already is, let's just take the surface phrase 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Leo leaves with Namora, quiet for the trip. Though on the surface at the warning, Leo looks directly back at Namora. "Why would I make him sad? I -want- him at my side Aquaria. And I don't just throw away people that are important to me." Yes, Leo did get attached quickly to Namor, and Namora may not readily see a reason for it. But she can likely pick up the growing possessiveness. But Leo is then gone in a blur of speed, to leave Namora to attend to her own personal tasks. Namora can fly just as fast as Leo and quickly catches up to fly alongside him for a moment. She was used to the men, particularly the surface men to underestimate her, "That name you speak of is not yours to utter. I am Namora, avenging daughter of Atlantis. I have seen /so/ many people use his power as an advantage, I won't see it again. Good evening, Match." Namora turned and flew at top speed in a opposite direction. Leo's expression is...an odd one. He literally winces from Namora's touch as if it was...WRONG in some way. He jerks back, as if what Namora suddenly became was something...horriable. He watches her fly away, grumbling himself, "I am starting to -hate- women. If they aren't mind readers, they expect you to be." Leo's expression is...an odd one. He literally winces from Namora's touch as if it was...WRONG in some way. He jerks back, as if what Namora suddenly became was something...horriable. He watches her fly away, grumbling himself, "I am starting to -hate- women. If they aren't mind readers, they expect you to be." Category:Log